Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler - The Plaything
by SeroSin
Summary: Mercy's transformation into an obedient fucktoy. Contains: Submission, domination, humiliation, dubious-consent and blackmail
1. Chapter 1 - A Private Meeting

As I thought to myself about how exactly I was going to deliver my speech to Angela I heard a knock at the door. Checking on the security camera I could see that it was her. Eagerly I rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

Angela smiled as I answered. "It's nice to meet you Mister…?"

"Mr. Abraham."

She looked down. "Sorry, I just have a lot of names to remember."

"It's fine." I replied. "You must have hundreds of donators, you can't be expected to remember all of them personally."

"No, actually." Angela said gloomily. "People are becoming less and less willing to donate recently."

"That's a shame." I said as I guided her to the living room.

After we both sat down I looked the seductive doctor up and down.

"Were you planning on charming me?" I asked, referring to Angela's slightly provocative attire.

She was wearing a light blue shirt, a black knee-length skirt and a white lab coat, all of which looked very professional. However her black heels and pink lipstick sent a very different message.

She blushed. "No, I err… I'm just-"

"I'm joking." I said reassuringly.

Angela let out a sigh of relief. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well it's about your medical nanites..."

"If you want me to help weaponize them then I must refuse, I'm sorry but it's just not what-"

I quickly raised my hand in an attempt to end her speech. "No no no, It's actually quite the opposite."

"Really?" Angela asked excitedly.

"Yes. I can see great potential in them as a life-saving device, however I have some concerns after seeing this..."

Immediately I motioned my hand up in the air which signalled the television to resume playing the video I had set up.

The video showed a mortally wounded soldier on the field, as the man barely holds onto his life; Mercy rushes towards him and appears to begin resurrecting him, however after just a few seconds the man's wounds seem to get worse, then without warning his heart explodes, spewing his innards everywhere. Abruptly the blood-covered camera shuts off and the video ends.

Angela looks shocked. "Mr. Abraham I can assure you that this video is many years old and does not, in any way represent the current state of our medical nanites."

"I'm sure that's true but you can see how, from the perspective of a potential investor such as myself, this may seem pretty bad."

Suddenly Angela appeared to recall the events of the video first-hand. "That video is over a decade old, how did you even get it? It was kept only for research purposes and only a handful of people had access to it."

"Well that's quite simple." I said with a smirk. "I was the one that recorded it..."

"Edward…?" Angela asked in a confused tone.

"I'm glad to see you finally remember me."

"I don't… I don't understand, you more than anyone know how far the nanite technology has come, why would you be concerned by an early prototype?"

I rolled my eyes at the naivety of her question. "To be honest I'm not, however I know that many of your investors would be."

"But why would you-" She paused as she realized my true intent. "Oh..."

"So you understand why I asked you here?"

She looked down abjectly. "What do you want?"

"You."

She looked confused. "I don't-"

"I want to spend a night with you."

Suddenly she looked back up at me, wide-eyed with shock. "You can't be serious."

"You can't be that surprised." I said mockingly. "You always used to wear those tight dresses around me, you must have known how horny they made me."

Angela was astounded at what I was saying. "I never would have-"

I rose my hand again to silence her. "And the way that you used to tease me. You'd always act so innocent as you rubbed your breasts against me so that you could 'get a better look' at the camera."

"Even if that were true, I haven't seen you in years, and now you're… you're… you're blackmailing me!"

"That I am Angela… but I don't feel like you're in much of a position to say no."

She paused as she contemplated her situation. "I won't sleep with you." She said firmly. "However I am willing to please you in… other ways."

"What did you have in m-"

Suddenly she leaned forward and placed her finger on my lips.

"Shhhhh." She said as she fell to the floor in front of me.

I did as she said and remained silent as she placed her hand on my crotch. Tightly she gripped the outside of my pants, wrapping her hand around the outline of my hardening cock. Slowly she pulled my pants down, followed by my boxers. Then, once I was fully exposed she began staring at my dick. I could tell that she was impressed by it, although she wasn't exactly subtle, in fact she looked like she was salivating just at the sight of it.

Gradually she moved her face closer before affectionately rubbing the side of my cock against her cheek. Just the touch of her soft skin would have been enough for me to cum if I didn't hold myself back.

"Do you like it?" She asked playfully.

"Yes."

"Good." She said with a smile.

Gently she ran her face across the side of my shaft until her lips were pushed against me, then her tongue came out and she began softly licking. Her mouth quickly fell from my dick and towards my balls which she enthusiastically took into her mouth. With my balls in her mouth she looked just like the attentive little fuckdoll that I always knew she was.

After coating my testicles in her saliva, Angela looked up at me. "Do you want me to continue?" she asked.

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

"Then you'll delete the video?"

"Yes, of course."

With a smile, she then went back to work. Pressing her lips against the head of my cock she started tickling me slightly with the tip of her tongue. I clenched my fists as I tried not to cum from the overwhelming sensation and somehow I managed to last. Angela seemed disappointed by this, as if she expected to have been done by now, but since she wasn't she slowly wrapped her lips around my cock and started taking it into her mouth.

As I felt the warmth of Angela's mouth for the first time, I felt a dominance over her and I knew that this is how I wanted her for the rest of her life, on her knees, serving me. The submissiveness of her state was what really turned me on, however the oral stimulation was immensely pleasant too.

As she took more and more of my cock into her mouth, I expected Angela to cough or gag at least a little but there was nothing. Pretty soon the head of my dick was inside her tight throat and still she barely gave me any reaction. Which all but confirmed her ability as a first-class cocksucker. Of course I still wanted to push her further though, so I placed my hand on the back of her head and prepared to push her down.

She looked up at me, with my meat still in her throat, and shook her head as she knew what I was about to do. I thought for a moment about respecting her wishes before wilfully ignoring them and shoving her head all the way down onto my cock. She coughed and sputtered a surprising amount considering how easily she took the rest of my dick.

In a panic she tried to pull away but she was no where near strong enough so she remained on my dick, with her pink lips just inches away from my balls. After a moment she stopped struggling and seemed to accept her new position as my cock-warmer but I still kept my hand firmly on the back of her head, just to be sure.

She continued coughing and even drooling a little but she also began licking the bottom of my shaft as the head of my dick sat in her throat. She was clearly struggling with the situation as her gagging became more frequent and her pretty blue eyes began to water. The sight of her in such desperation only turned me on more though, encouraging me to push her head even further down my cock, it barely made a difference to the sensation but to see her humiliated just a little more was perfect.

Then, the feeling of Angela's tight throat wrapped around me was too much to bare. With a loud groan I came straight into her throat, releasing my grip of her head in the process. The moment I did she pulled back, removing my dick from her mouth. Desperately she gasped for air as I grabbed a hold of her long blonde hair.

Forcefully I held her head in place as my cum spurted out onto her angelic face, coating it in a thick layer of jizz. Once I was finally finished I let go of her hair and allowed her to recover. She was visibly annoyed at my treatment of her, though her semen-covered face made it hard to take her expression seriously, and her continued gasping for air just made her look pathetic.

"So you'll delete the video?" She asked, after catching her breathe.

"I guess..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Teasing

After our "meeting" Angela cleaned herself off then promptly left, probably thinking that was the end of things, but of course it wasn't. In fact her solution had only made things worse for her. The numerous cameras I had setup around the room had caught the incident from multiple angles and with crystal clear audio. All I needed to do was post it online and "Mercy, the Guardian Angel" would be no more, instead people would see her for the cock-hungry slut that she was.

Being the thoughtful person that I am though I sent her an early copy of the video so that she could review it before its public release, however I didn't want to waste too much time so I also sent her a live countdown so she knew when it was going live.

In an unexpected turn of events I didn't hear a response from her straight away, it wasn't until ten hours before the videos release that I got an email back saying "I know you won't release it, please stop this game". Her confidence was misplaced though because I genuinely was planning to release the video, that was until she showed up at my door an hour before.

This time she was wearing a low-cut white top and jeans, showing pretty clearly that she wasn't here in any professional manner.

"Hi Angela." I said whilst staring directly at her breasts.

She sighed. "Hello Edward."

"What brings you here so late at night?"

"You know why I'm here..." She said stepping into the house.

As soon as the door was closed I reached out and grabbed a hold of her left breast, squeezing it softly. Angela looked at me with anger in her eyes but made no attempt to remove my hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a bitter voice.

I moved myself closer to her, forcing her back against the door. "Do you want to me to stop?" I questioned.

She thought for a moment. "No..." She said softly.

As she spoke I could feel her warm breathe on my face and I was so heavily tempted to kiss her, knowing that she wouldn't refuse. Though with great difficulty I managed to hold myself back.

Then she closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly. Her eagerness certainly took me by surprise and made the kiss all the more tempting but somehow I managed to stop myself, instead taking her other breast into my spare hand.

"Oh." She said in shock as I roughly pressed my fingers into her supple breasts.

Despite her passive state I could tell that she was still partially in control, even groping her perfect tits I still didn't feel like I was the one making the decisions, she'd clearly worn such a revealing shirt on purpose, she wanted me to focus on her breasts, she was using her body to control me just like she always did, and yet again it was working.

In an attempt to regain power I did something that she wasn't expecting, I removed my hands from her breasts and placed them both firmly on her tight round ass.

She suddenly opened her eyes. "What are you-"

I cut her off with an abrupt kiss. Her cushiony lips felt so welcoming pressed against my own and her pink lipstick tasted ever so faintly of cherries. In just a moment I was intoxicated. Unexpectedly she pushed her tongue into my mouth and I gladly welcomed the intrusion, though only briefly as I quickly came to my senses and pulled myself away. Angela then looked at me longingly, as if she was hoping for more.

Her vulnerable appearance didn't last long though as she quickly resumed her facade.

Slowly she leaned into my ear. "Do you want me to suck your cock again?" She whispered.

"No." I said boldly.

"Are you sure?" She fell to her knees. "I really want to."

As she brushed her cheek against my crotch I found myself patting her head without even realizing. I could feel myself getting hard from just the small sensation that she was providing.

"Please." She said whilst looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"No." I said again, this time far less convincingly.

She took this as a sign of weakness and immediately began undoing my belt.

After a moment I pushed her hand away, in response she began rubbing her palm against my crotch.

"You're so hard." She said in her most innocent voice. "Please let me suck you off."

As I felt myself falling for her charm once again I had to reassure myself that I was making the right decision. The thought of my dick penetrating her mouth was almost too much to bare. As I remembered the way that her tongue masterfully worshipped me I almost gave in, but with great difficulty I remained strong.

Without warning I grabbed onto her ponytail and yanked it down, forcing her head upwards in the process. "You're my little fuckdoll, do you understand."

"Y… yes." She stammered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Say it."

"I… I'm..." The pain was clearly getting to her. "I'm your little fuckdoll." She said submissively.

I gave her ponytail another firm pull.

"Good girl." I praised before releasing my grip.

As soon as she was free, Angela immediately went back to my crotch, rubbing her face against it again. At this point I couldn't tell if it was part of the act or if it was her true submissive nature taking over but it didn't matter either way because I had more important things to do to her.

"Follow me." I said as I walked up the stairs.

Naturally she got up to walk before I stopped her.

"No." I commanded. "On your knees."

"You can't be..." She said before trailing off. "Fine."

Carefully she climbed each of the hard-wooden stairs. Struggling almost every step of the way, her inexperience at being on her hands and knees was all too apparent and something that definitely needed to be worked on, especially considering that's where she was going to be spending most of her time from now on.

Once she was finally at the top I guided her to the spare bedroom. Once inside she placed her hands on her legs and looked up at me.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now you wait." I replied.

She looked confused. "Wait? For what?"

Before she'd even finished her question I'd left the room and locked the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"I'll come get you in an hour..."

As I walked away I heard banging on the door.

"This isn't funny." She yelled. "Hey are you listening. Hey! Hey!"

Then after a few more bangs I heard her let out a defeated sigh and stop.


	3. Chapter 3 - Desperate for More

Although I said I'd be an hour I got distracted looking up cooking recipes so it was closer to four hours before I finally got back to Angela. A fact that I was quickly reminded of.

"This is barbaric." She shouted as I entered the room. "You've kept me here for four hours without so much as a glass of water."

"Calm down." I replied delicately. "I brought you some food."

As I displayed the Salad to Angela she looked at it cautiously.

"This isn't a trick is it? You haven't put sleeping pills in it or something?"

I laughed. "Of course not, it's just a nice healthy salad."

"I guess I could try some..."

I placed the plate on the bed then handed her a fork.

She tried not to appear too eager but she was obviously starving, after a couple of careful bites she quickly started eating the meal at a more reasonable pace, without even trying to hide how much she enjoyed it. About half way through she paused.

"What is this dressing?" She asked. "It's a little bitter but it really brings out the flavour."

I smiled. "That's my cum."

She looked at me in disbelief. "You're… you're joking, right?"

I shook my head. "Nope, your flirting made me so hard that I just had to jerk off, and since I know how much enjoyed the last lot of cum I deposited in your throat, I thought you might like another."

Suddenly she started scraping her tongue with her teeth in an attempt to get rid of the taste.

"I thought you liked it." I said mockingly.

"That was before I knew it was your semen!"

I looked at her with disappointment before grabbing a hold of her ponytail and pulling her head back once again.

"I'm sorry." She begged. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You're going to finish that salad and then you're going to lick the plate clean do you understand?"

She nodded as best she could. "Yes..."

"Good." I said as I let her go.

With a slight hesitation she took another fork of the salad and raised it to her mouth. "Do I really have to-"

"Yes." I snapped.

She sighed before taking the food into her mouth. She was visibly unhappy about being forced to eat food that was coated in my jizz but she still did so without any further complaints. Every mouthful was slow and cautious and she scrunched her face up constantly yet somehow she managed to eat every piece.

"Now lick the plate clean." I demanded.

She looked up at me with wide blue eyes and a pout but I didn't relent.

"Now." I ordered.

Slowly her tongue inched closer to the plate, which was almost completely covered in my cum, as soon as it made contact she shivered as the taste of cold, bitter semen filled her mouth. Gradually she ran her tongue up the plate, taking more of the cum into her mouth. Once she had a mouthful she paused for a moment, closed her eyes and then swallowed. As she did so I gently patted her on the head.

"Good Girl." I said proudly.

For a split second she smiled at the compliment before catching herself and returning to her unhappy demeanour.

She slurped up the rest of the semen surprisingly quickly though and left the plate completely spotless, then she swallowed the last mouthful of cum with almost no reaction before displaying the inside of her mouth as proof. I affectionately ran my hand down her cheek before stopping at her chin. Gently I tilted her head back, for no reason other that to show that I could. She showed no signs of resistance and kept her head in the exact spot that I was holding it in, even though it was clearly uncomfortable for her.

Keeping her head bent backwards I looked down at her. "Now, do you want your reward?"

She seemed unsure but after a moment of doubt she smiled. "Yes please."

Lightly I took my hand from her chin and ran it down her neck, then to her breasts which I gently brushed past on the way to her stomach, Then finally I reached her pants. Slowly I slide my hand into her underwear.

"Lace Panties." I remarked. "You were expecting me to fuck you, weren't you."

"Yes..." She whispered under her breathe.

As my hand went further down I could feel a small patch of pubic hair. "Landing strip?" I asked in a demeaning tone.

"No." She replied before saying something so quietly that I couldn't make it out.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said… it's a love heart."

"I'm sorry what?"

Her cheeks turned red. "It's not a landing strip it's a love heart."

I had to hold myself back from laughing. "Are you telling me that your pubes are shaped like a heart?"

She looked down. "Yes..."

"You really are a slut aren't you?"

She didn't respond though her mouth seemed to say 'yes' silently.

After briefly running my hand across Angela's pubic hair to confirm that it really was shaped like a love heart, I went even lower, stopping at the lips of her pussy and just like you'd expect from a submissive slut like Mercy, she was soaking wet.

"Are you really that horny?" I mocked.

"Please, just do it already."

"I will, but first I just want to know what's got you so aroused."

Angela said nothing but let out a quiet whimper as a rubbed my finger between the lips of her pussy.

Abruptly I stopped to question her. "I just don't get it, I locked you in this room for four hours, then I come back and force you to eat my cum, and now you're turned on? Does that mean that you're actually enjoying this?"

"No, of course I-"

"Don't lie to me Angela, only a truly depraved slut like you would get so horny from such humiliating treatment."

She looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Please." She whispered. "Just make me feel good..."

There was no way that I could deny such a request, especially with my hand already down her pants. So, I slowly began teasing her, in the same way that she'd done to me earlier. With almost no force at all I pushed my middle finger inside of her, just deep enough for her to feel it, then I ran my two inner fingers against her labia, tickling her both inside and out.

I could tell from her frustrated expression that she wanted more but was too ashamed to ask for it, so I continued teasing her, giving her just enough stimulation to keep her aroused without ever getting close to an orgasm. I kept going for several minutes as she became more flustered and desperate for release, then finally I lent next to her and whispered "Do you want my cock?"

"Yes." She shouted.

"Then put these on." I said, pulling a pair of steel handcuffs from my back pocket.

Angela took the cuffs from me but hesitated to put them on. As she looked at me with confusion I pushed my finger deeper inside of her, causing her to let out another lustful whimper.

"Okay..." She cried before tightening the cuff around her left hand.

As she attempted to lock up her free hand I started rapidly thrusting my finger in and out of her causing her to lose focus. She began biting her lip as the sudden pleasure became too much for her.

"Please just, ahhh, one, ahhh moment." She pleaded in-between moans.

But I didn't relent and kept fingering her as she struggled to put the handcuffs on. After countless failed attempts though she finally managed to wrap it around her wrist and tighten it.

"I did it!" She said proudly.

As soon as she did, I removed my hand from her dripping wet cunt, before wiping the liquid against her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a panic as her own juices ran down her face.

I didn't respond and instead walked around to the bedside drawers, opening the bottom draw I pulled out a second pair of handcuffs.

"What are you... what are you doing with those?" Angela inquired.

Again I ignored her question.

As I walked up to her I grabbed a hold of the handcuffs that she had foolishly put on herself and yanked them forward, forcing her to step forwards as well. Then I pulled them again and again, each time more forceful than the last. With every pull Angela struggled to stay on her feet before falling down on the final one.

As she knelt on the floor, I connected the second set of handcuffs to the ones around her wrists and then locked them to the bedpost. Once I was sure that were properly tightened I gave Angela a gentle tap on the cheek then went to leave the room.

"Please..." She begged. "Please just fuck me already."

"Tomorrow." I said as I switched the light off and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Used and Abused

I woke up around one pm the next day, feeling refreshed and ready to take care of my fuckdoll. So after a bowl of cereals and a glass of orange juice I went into the spare bedroom to check on Angela. Somehow she'd managed to climb onto the bed, though she certainly didn't look comfortable with her hands still tied to the bedpost.

"Time to wake up." I said as I shook her shoulder.

She looked at me in a dazed state. "Where am I…?"

"Did you forget already?" I asked as I patted her head. "You're in your new room."

"My what...?"

Just as I went to respond she suddenly jolted herself awake.

"Oh yeah!" She shouted before tugging at her handcuffs. "Will you let me out of these already!?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"Please." She begged. "I need to go to the bathroom."

I could see the desperation in her face, which only made her look even more adorable.

"Alright I'll uncuff you."

Angela breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"But you have to promise to get changed."

"Changed?" She asked cautiously. "Into what?"

"That's your choice, there are at least a dozen dresses in the wardrobe, just pick one you like."

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

"Good." I replied with a smile before taking the key out of my pocket and dropping it on the floor.

"Come on, please." She begged. "Just undo these cuffs already."

I offered a simple shake of my head before leaving the room and heading downstairs to the living room. Once there I turned on the television and looked at the camera for Angela's room. She was desperately trying to reach the key with her foot but it was just out of reach. She let out numerous grunts of frustration as her toe inched closer and closer to it, then finally she managed to touch it and pull it closer.

Once she had the key she began trying to pick it up, though that was a difficult task without her hands. Ever so carefully she pushed it in-between her feet before lifting it up. Then, slowly she moved her feet upwards towards her shackled hands before dropping the key into them. Unfortunately she missed and it landed back on the floor, requiring her to complete the whole process over again.

After the fourth attempt I got bored of watching and decided to get something to eat. Once I'd cooked and eaten my meal I went upstairs to check on Angela, upon entering the room I saw the handcuffs on the floor and the door to the en suite bathroom closed. As I walked up to the door I could hear the shower running, so, without any hesitation I swung it open and walked in.

"What are you doing!?" Angela shouted as I barged in.

"What?" I asked with a smirk. "You didn't really expect privacy did you?"

As I stared at her naked body I couldn't help but become aroused. Her perky little breasts and tiny pink nipples just look so soft and biteable, and the way she tried to cover herself up as if she wasn't a cum-loving whore was just too cute. Even her heart shaped pubic hair that I'd previously mocked her for was charming.

After at least a minute of silently staring; Angela started to get the hint that I was going anywhere, so with a sigh she turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself as she did.

"Nope." I ordered as I ripped the towel off of her.

She looked at me with annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"I've made a decision." I said boldly. "You're going to dress like that from now on."

"Like what?" She asked, perplexed. "I'm not wearing anything."

"Exactly."

Desperately she reached for the towel. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." I said as I pulled it away from her.

"What about those dresses? You wanted me to wear one of those right?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I've changed my mind. From now on you're going to be naked at all times. Is that clear?"

She stomped her foot. "This is demeaning! You can't seriously expect me to walk around naked just for your enterta-"

"I said is that clear?"

She froze momentarily before hanging her head in defeat. "Yes..."

"Good, now come downstairs, I've made you breakfast."

Begrudgingly she walked out of the bathroom, receiving a firm slap on the ass as she did.

"Hurry up." I said as I delivered another smack to her round ass.

In response she started walking much faster, arriving at the kitchen in just a few seconds.

"Where's the food?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"There." I said pointing to the dog food bowl on the floor.

She looked at me worried. "No but really, where is it?"

I pointed again.

"Please, you're joking right? I'm not a dog."

Impatiently I snapped my finger.

Angela looked down at the bowl of food then back up at me. "I… I can't do it. It's just too humiliating."

Tired with her excuses I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pushed her down, forcing her to her knees. Then, once she was on the floor, I put my boot on top of her head and applied a small amount of pressure.

"Okay okay." She said. "I'll eat it."

"Good girl." I replied as I lifted my boot from her head.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Jelly."

Slowly she poked at the food.

"No hands." I ordered.

Quickly she pulled her hand away.

"Do I really have to-"

"Yes." I said firmly.

With her head sunk low, Angela inched her mouth closer and closer to the food before finally taking a bite out of it, though due to the firmness of the jelly she barely managed to get any, so she tried again and again, each time getting a pathetically small amount in her mouth. After several attempts she looked up at me with wide eyes and quivering lip. Her pathetic pleas only made me want to abuse her more though, so I lifted my boot to her head again, causing her to quickly go back to her meal.

As I watched "The Elegant Mercy" debase herself by eating out of a dog bowl I found myself staring at her ass which was pushed high above the rest of her body. As she ate, it swayed back and forth, almost taunting me to fuck it. I tried to hold myself back but I just couldn't take it any more. As Angela's body became too tempting, I fell to my knees behind her and began unbuckling my belt. She froze in place as she heard my belt fall to the floor but dared not look back.

"How wet is your cunt?" I asked as I ran my hand along her pussy.

Unsurprisingly she was dripping wet and clearly aching for cock, and I was equally desperate to fuck her, but I didn't feel like she'd earned it yet, so as I pulled my dick out I only briefly brushed it against her pussy before moving it up towards her ass. Without even realizing I found myself groping her tight little ass with both my hands, her butt cheeks feeling like cushions in my palms. Then I began pulling her cheeks apart, stretching her asshole in the process.

"Have you cleaned yourself out?" I asked.

"Yes..." She replied guardedly. "But please don't fuck my ass, you're too b- Ahhhh!"

Her sudden screaming was music to my ears as my cock penetrate her tight asshole for the first time. Though with just Angela's pussy juices for lube I couldn't thrust much, there was just too much friction. That didn't stop me from trying though. Slowly I pushed my fat cock into her asshole as it squeezed onto me tightly.

"Please, ahhhhh, please! It's too big." She cried.

As much as I hated to admit it she was right, her ass just wasn't ready for my meaty dick. This realization pissed me off though, as I was really looking forward to cumming in her butt. Although my unhappiness didn't last long as I soon realized I could take out my frustration on her other holes.

Once I'd pulled my cock out of her ass, Angela breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said.

But as soon as she did I grabbed her by her hair and turned her around to my cock. Then I couldn't help but smile as I saw small pieces of jelly on her cheeks from where she had struggled to eat out of the dog bowl. Of course she was about to be humiliated a lot more. Without any warning I shoved my cock straight into her mouth before pushing her down on it.

For the first few inches she managed just fine but once my dick hit her throat she started to struggle, suddenly she started drooling as my penis was forced deeper and deeper inside of her. Then came the coughs and gags, which made it clear that she was close to her limit. This of course meant that she needed to be pushed further, which is exactly what I did. Her eyes opened wide as my dick went even further into her throat.

"Pwwhese." She begged with a mouthful of cock. "Wheet Mwwe Bweathhe."

Forcefully I pulled her head off of my member.

Suddenly she began gasping for air "Thank y-"

Her sentence was cut off by my cock being shoved back into her mouth. The unexpected intrusion caused her to gag and drool even more than before, creating a puddle of her saliva on the floor. As I looked in her eyes though I could see that she was loving it, she would never admit it but this was what she wanted, to be used and abused like the worthless cum dumpster that she was.

As I began rubbing my boot against her pussy I could see her juices dripping onto it. Then I felt her moan onto my cock.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Yweeeas." She replied.

Abruptly I kicked my foot up, pushing it into her pussy. In response she moaned uncontrollable on my dick. Her lustful cries felt so good that I decided to push my boot into her several more times, and with each one she moaned again, tickling my cock in the process.

Then, as I saw her eyes roll back I could tell that she was close to cumming. She must have really been desperate to be this close from such little stimulation. So, in a moment of kindness I decided to indulge her and pushed my boot against her erect clit, rubbing it harshly.

I couldn't let this perfect training moment slip away though, so I began thrusting the little slut's head back and forth on my dick, treating her like the cocksleeve that she was. Then just as I felt her body begin to quiver I forced her head as far down my penis as it would go. She didn't even seem fazed by it now though, she was still gagging and drooling but she had an almost blissful expression on her face.

That was until I began cumming down her throat. Suddenly her eyes opened wide as my seed began filling her stomach. Gradually it seemed that her orgasm had worn off and she was back to reality, where she was choking on my cock. As more and more of my jizz poured into her, Angela began desperately gagging for air, but I didn't relent, after all she needed to learn her place. She needed to see that her primary purpose in life was to please my cock, and that everything else, including breathing, was secondary.

Fortunately she didn't struggle much more and simply allowed me to pour the last of my cum down her throat. Then, once I was finished using her, I release my grip of her head and let her go, however I didn't like the way that she instantly pulled away from my dick, so I grabbed her by her hair again.

"Slowly." I demanded.

Then, despite her obvious desperation for air, she slowly pulled her head backwards, taking my penis into her hand as she did. As she gasped hopelessly for air she still managed to pay attention to my cock, putting it gently back into my boxers, before pulling my pants back up. Once she'd fully caught her breathe she then picked up my belt and began threading it through the loops of my pants.

"Now what do you say?" I inquired.

"Thank… Thank you." She said earnestly.

"Thank you sir." I corrected.

"I mean... Thank you sir"

"What for?"

"For making me orgasm." She said with a smile.

"And…?"

"She paused. "And for… letting me drink your cum."

"You're welcome" I replied before patting her on the head. "Now, finish your food."


End file.
